


Ni Te Plus Oculis Meis Amarem

by markantony



Series: ThrobbWeek2017 [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Ancient History RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Eventual Smut, Fighting, Happy Ending, Jon Snow is a Stark, M/M, Mild Smut, Oblivious Theon, Period-Typical Homophobia, Romans like to be Naked, Wild Asha is Wild, Xenophobia, ancient rome au, throbbweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markantony/pseuds/markantony
Summary: "I shall show you a lovepotion without a drug, withouta herb; without the incantationof any sorceress: if you wantto be loved, love."(Seneca, Epist., 9,6.)Theon and his family move from Sardinia, where his father was praetor, to the capital of the world, to Rome himself. He will mis the sun, the sea, but the smile and eyes of Robb Stark outshine everything he loved in his island.Written for THROBB WEEK 2017 - Alternate Universe.





	Ni Te Plus Oculis Meis Amarem

**Author's Note:**

> My second addition to this ship and to ThrobbWeek '17. I hope you guys like it. I am a sucker for Ancient Rome AUs and this is all I could think for them both. I wish I could elaborate on it, it is very fast paced, but I only had a day and a half to write it and I lack imagination and talent. I would have like to linger on it, do more worldbuilding, even introducing politics, but what is time.
> 
> The terms in latin that you might not understand:  
> Carales - Cagliari (city of Sardinia)  
> Carrus - a four-wheeled baggage cart.  
> Military tribune - an officer of the Roman army who ranked below the legate and above the centurion. Young men of Equestrian rank often served as military tribune as a stepping stone to the Senate.  
> Toga virilis - A plain white toga, worn on formal occasions by adult male commoners, and by Senators not having a curule magistracy.  
> cursus honorum - the sequential order of public offices held by aspiring politicians in both the Roman Republic and the early Roman Empire. It was designed for men of senatorial rank.  
> in suo anno - To have held each office at the youngest possible age (suo anno, "in his year") was considered a great political success, since to miss out on a praetorship at 39 meant that one could not become consul at 42.  
> capsarius - a slave that takes care of the belongings of the people that come to the baths.  
> Tepidarium - the warm (tepidus) bathroom of the Roman baths heated by a hypocaust or underfloor heating system.  
> Caldaria - a very hot and steamy room heated by a hypocaust, an underfloor heating system  
> frigidarium - a large cold pool at the Roman baths.  
> fellatores - cocksuckers

From his horse, Theon looked back to Ostia and to the sea, wondering when would he see it the next time. He would miss the soothing sound of the waves that invaded his house in _Carales_ at night, the salty smell and  the bright sunlight that woke him up in the morning. Next, he would miss hunting in the mountains near old Nuragic buildings, a civilization centuries gone, swimming with both commoners and nobles his age. He would miss the girls. But he definetely wouldn't miss his uncles.

"Missing home already, little brother?" The voice of her sister appeared from inside the _carrus_ where his father had literally forced her to sit. She peeked from behind the courtains and Theon could see her personal slave Lydia sitting next to her with a bored face. Asha had insisted on riding next to his father Balon and Theon, just like she did in the island, but Balon threatened that if she disgraced the family, he'd sent her somewhere in a northern province all alone. That didn't scare Asha, but she gave in for once and even wore a dress.

Theon, not lost in reverie anymore, rolled his eyes and smiled at her. She would miss Sardinia more than him, for in Rome she wouldn't be allowed to be herself unless she was disguised.

"I'm looking forward to arrive in Rome. How long will it take, father?" he asked to his father, riding next to him.

Balon growled, as if it bothered him that Theon spoke to him. "I guess we'll be there by dinner. We will dinner with an old friend of the family–"

"Suddenly we have friends?" Asha asked cheekily.

"Yes, Asha. I've sat next to Ned Stark in the Senate for years. And he is the junior consul, so I expect you..."

Theon and Asha exchanged looks and awaited the continuation of the sentence. Balon sighed. "Nothing, shut up. The house is all set up but we will dinner at the Starks' because he insists that you two and his children should be acquainted. His eldest son is but a pair of years younger than you and he'll soon join the military to become military tribune, he told me."

 _Remind me again how much of a dissapointment I am_ , thought Theon.

"Don't worry father. Theon will train for a week and he'll join a legion too, eh? And I will train him personally," she stated with a smug face. Always count on Asha to side with her little brother.

The journey to Rome, as Balon had predicted, took several hours, and they arrived at the great city at dawn. Theon had been there before, twice. Once when he was but an infant, but he didn't remember anything nor the reason of the visit, and the second and last time when he had to undergo that ritual to transition him into manhood. He remember meeting Ned Stark that time, but he had a vague image of a very serious man in his mind.

What he didn't remember was the grandeur of Rome. He hid his impressions on the city but he was really glad that he got to live in a city with such magnific buildings where there weren't goats everywhere. Even if it smelled of piss.

* * *

After taking a bath in their new house – which they didn't have time to explore – they headed to the Stark's house, which wasn't very far away. Most of the senators lived in the Palatine Hill. Theon put on his new _toga virilis_. He had only wore it for religious ceremonies before, but never to a dinner. Everything was more informal in Sardinia.

"Theon, what do you think?" Asha touched Theon's shoulder, who was again lost in thought, and the man turned to contemplate his sister. Her fierce smile illuminated her whole face, even though Theon could tell it was fake. Her dark skin glowed and so did her yellow maybe-to-flashy-for-father's-taste. Said dress showed a glimpse of her breasts.

"Already hunting a rich roman husband, sister? Take care, don't let yourself be confused with a whore from the Suburra," he said, fixing her sister's curls, putting it all on her left shoulder. "See? Better."

"The whores from the Suburra are more important than the servants of Vesta, just saying," answered Asha, tapping on Theon's chest. Theon shrugged and with Balon and two slaves carrying torches, they walked to the Stark's house.

The house was bigger but from outside, Theon could already see that they were people who cared little for appearances. And when a slave opened the door and let them waiting in the atrium, it was confirmed. The only decorations visible were a mosaic in the impluvium, showing a direwolf, the symbol of the Starks, and a fish, the symbol of the Tully, the family of Ned Star's wife. Said man finally came out and greeted Balon with a cold shake of hands and kissed in the cheeks both Theon and Asha.

"I'm glad you made it safe and sound to Rome and to my house, Balon. Even after living for so many years in Rome, the night still feels dangerous to me. I can't imagine how you are faring in Sardinia."

"I'd say Sardinia is only dangerous for the foreigners," said Balon in almost a whisper.

"That's why you are are _praetor_ there, you are the only one who can civilize the island, I guess. But please, tell me the names of your daughter, for I remember young Theon."

"I remember you as well, my lord. This is my sister Asha."

"Nice to meet you," she greeted. She didn't enjoy formal situations more than Theon himself.

Then Theon noticed for the first time that a quite big group of people stood behind the _pater familias_ , three boys, two girls, and an older woman, which was the first to be introduced. Her name was Catelyn of the Tully, a plebeian but old house of Rome which produced a lot of red headed children with blue eyes, as it seemed. Then, they met the famous "soon to be military tribune" Robb Stark, heir to the family. If he was younger than Theon, he stood one feet taller and he was broader than him. Theon wondered how his eyes could be so blue, blue like the sea of Carales... And so many red curls on top of his head. When they kissed, he smelled like... Well, he couldn't tell the smell, but it was something warm and probably sweet. He smiled broadly at Theon and shook his hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Theon. I hope we can be friends."

"Indeed..." He dragged his words.

"I'm sure you will. Now, this is..." Ned kept introducing his family. Next went Sansa, another red-headed child, one of the prettiest girl Theon has ever seen, but that was barely fourteen. Then, another boy named Bran, a girl named Arya, and the youngest, Rickon.

"Please, now my lords, let's have dinner. Rickon, Arya, Sansa, Bran, go eat in the kitchen tonight."

Ned frowned at his wife's words and looked at her severely. Theon wondered what was going on until a young man, maybe of Robb's age, appeared out of the garden wearing but a tunic. The Grejoys could have thought he was a slave until Ned gestured him to come. "This is my son as well, Jon Stark," he stressed the last word.

Lady Catelyn sighed and looked down. Theon had heard the stories. The sister of Ned Stark run away with a Carthaginian prince years ago and both died in violent circumstances, but Jon was born from the union and Ned had adopted him, just as many families did with orphaned nephews and nieces. It was a widespread custom but it seemed like Catelyn Stark hadn't accepted it yet after many years.

Jon sat with them at dinner, next to Asha and lady Catelyn, who was entertained by the stories of Asha, and Theon was surprised to see that his sister was leaving an unexpected good impression on the woman. Her sister didn't usually do well with other women of status because she was considered "manly" but the matron of the house seemed to like her sincere attitude. Jon soon ate and excused himself. And Theon sat next to Robb Stark, who kept asking questions about him and his islands.

"I would like to visit your island someday. It sounds like such a bucolic place with the sea, the mountains, the goats... I bet it doesn't smell like this city."

"Stark, you sound like a greek who wants to move to somewhere quiet and write poems. I thought you were more...roman."

Robb laughed, completely unaware of the teasing. "Please, call me Robb. I wouldn't write poems in the first place! Leave that to my sister Sansa. She reads plenty and she's not bad at writing love poems. I actually had to ask for her help more than once."

Theon raised one eyebrow. "For real?"

Robb licked his lips nervously. "Well, only twice, and they didn't work, so..."

The low voice of Ned Stark startled Theon "Boys, could you not talk of those things in front of two women? Have some respect. I thought I taught you better, Robb."

Balon waved it away. "Leave them alone, Ned. They are in the age for that kind of talk. I don't know how you haven't married Robb to a girl yet."

Robb moved in his seat, uncomfortable, and stood up. "If you'll excuse us, father, lord Greyjoy, me and Theon will talk in the garden. I'll show him the fishes."

"Go."

Theon blindly followed his host, resting his eyes on the back of his thighs and a bit dissapointed that the toga didn't show more. They walked under the starry sky and sat on a marble bank in front of a pond with many red fishes and one black. "Each for a member of my mother's family," pointed out Robb.

"And the black?"

Robb tittered and knelt next to the pond, closing the space between his hand and the black fish. "It's for my uncle Brynden. The Black Fish, you've surely have heard of what a great warrior he is."

Theon took his hand to his chin and when Robb looked back at him, looked up, as if he was thinking. "Not much. Maybe you'll have to teach me all about your family and how great with the sword you are."

"By Jove, Theon! And we've only met two hours ago," he whispered with a smirk on his face. "Do I have to step up my game too or you do all the work?"

Theon realised that Robb was following his game and he widened his eyes for a second. He wasn't used to it, less from a roman patrician who looked like the perfect and most honorable son. He scratched his cheek and sat down next to Robb. "As you will, Stark. But are you good or not with the gladius?"

"Well..." the patrician cleared his throat. "I'm definetely not bad. You?"

"I'm an archer through and through, but I am not bad _either_."

"I'd like to see that. Send me a note with one of your slaves when you want to practise in the Campus Martius."

"You'll regret it, Stark. You'll bite the dust."

"We will see which of you bites what," said Asha behind them, who had been standing there since Gods knows when. Both Robb and Theon blushed to their ears and soon joined their fathers, leaving Asha to her thoughts.

* * *

After a week in Rome, the Greyjoys had completely settled and adjusted to the roman life. At first the slaves questioned where the _domina_ was but soon learnt that Alannys Greyjoy couldn't leave Sardinia. Theon missed her dearly nonetheless.

Asha had soon found girls to hang out with. She threatened the slaves to whip them if they told anything about her new acquaintances to Balon. Theon went out with her the first night, ordered by his father, but he left her alone and he found himself a bar in the Suburra where he felt most welcomed, specially by "colourful" women seeking coin or sailors looking to earn it playing dices. He had never seen such variety of people, so many ways of having fun. When he looked back at the parties in Sardinia, he was embarrased of them. He'd sound like a vestal virgin if he spoke about them to any boy his age raised in thar zone of Rome.

The eighth day, a hungover Theon was woken up _too early_ by his slave Metrobius. He carried a note.

**See you in an hour. Campus Martius.**

**R. S.**

 

"Who sent this? Are you sure it's for me?" he asked with a raspy voice. His mouth tasted like ash.

"A slave from House Stark explicitly said it was for the young son of Balon Greyjoy, domine. If you allow me, the R. S. refers to the name of the eldest son of the consul, yes?"

 _Oh shit,_ he thought. He definetely hadn't forgotten about Robb during the week. Moreover, they had met once in the Forum. Theon had accompained Asha to the market – whether any of them liked it or not – and he met Robb there. He was watching a trial. He didn't pay much attention to what he said (to be honest, Robb semed quite stupid, he could use that full mouth for better things in his opinion) but he remembered that Tyrion Lannister and Petyr Baelish were the lawyers that confronted each other about their lies and all of that.

But that's it, he hadn't heard from him since then and now he had an hour to look decent and run to the Campus Martius. But he only washed his face, hoping that the bags under his eyes weren't too dark, cleaned a bit, put on a white tunic, and grabbed a piece of bread and fruit on his way. With luck, he didn't get lost and arrived only about ten minutes late. He searched for Robb. The Campus Martius, early as it was, was full of young men, and not so young, training with horses, wooden swords, harmless spears, and of course, with arrows. He walked up to a guy around his age with raven black hair who was watching a blonde guy gracefully stabbing a dummy. "Excuse me, have you seen Robb Stark?"

The guy wrinkled his nose at Theon but before he opened his mouth, the cheerful but manly voice of the blonde guy answered him. "Stark's over there, sitting in the shadow. I'm Loras Tyrell by the way. A pleasure." Theon shook his hand and left before the other guy ( _was he wearing powder?_ ) said his name. A stuck up patrician. Nothing to do with them.

Theon saw Robb sitting under a tree but stopped at the sight of him. He had taken off his tunic and only wore his undergarments and his sandals. He gave the impression of a debuting gladiator, only because he was too pale and his muscles weren't exaggerated. He was only nineteen! Theon thought of himself as too lean and dark next to Robb. He breathed in and walked up to Robb.

"Stark! Ready to kiss the ground?"

Robb rose from the ground and greeted Theon with a hug. "I thought you wouldn't come. Let's start, quick. You're going to fight with the tunic?"

"Yeah, at least one of us will have decency," he teased.

"Ouch, that hurt. Meet my sword!"

Robb jumped and attacked with strength, but Theon was swift and ducked more than attacked. He started regretting wearing clothes after three minutes into the fight. Robb hadn't started sweating yet but he felt wet. The humidity in Rome and in Carales wasn't the same, and he prefered fighting hand to hand on the water.

"Don't run, attack me, Theon!" yelled Robb every now and then. He started breaking a sweat, Theon had gotten him tired. The sardinian took advantage and leaving his sword aside, jumped on Robb's back and pushed him against the arena. "Bite the d-"

Too soon. Robb was stronger after all and easily freed himself from Theon's grip, grabbing instead his wrists and pinning him down with his back to the ground and his arms fixed by Robb's hands. Maybe he wasn't trying hard enough to free himself. He started laughing covering his mouth and Robb laughted too but louder. After a full minute, they stopped, and their chests ached, but they didn't mind. Robb helped Theon up and shaked the dust of the tunic. "Next time don't wear a tunic. And I really like your hair like that, quite long, but don't let it cover your face."

"Thanks, legatus Stark!" spoke Theon with a serious voice but biting his lip. Robb reached for the hand of Theon that was up in the air, making a salute, and grabbed it with his. "Also, soldier, don't cover your smile..."

Theon felt a lump in his throat. "I..."

"Seriously! I don't think you've got anything to cover."

 _Play it cool, Theon._ "Indeed. I already charmed half of Rome with my smile, dear Robb. Maybe I have to learn from your swordsmanship's skills but you've got to learn something from me too."

Robb sniffed. "To get the ladies?"

"Exactly, friend. If you are so fast learning what I imply behind my sentences, you might get laid soon too. Be a good student."

"Let's eat something first. And pray tell me about your seducing skills, lord Greyjoy."

Theon adored Robb's good humoured manners and that he didn't get angry at his dark jokes, that was fore sure.

"Aren't you going to wash? Or put something on?"

Robb frowned and looked down to his body. He had sand and sweat all over. Not that Theon didn't want to clean it all with his tongue, but Robb didn't know. "Should I go? Do I smell? I'm sorry if I've been stupid, Theon, I just –"

"Hey, chill friend. Let's eat in that shop, don't worry about being dressed. Nudity doesn't make me uneasy, not at all."

"All right."

* * *

Theon forgot about going out at night, at least, for two or three nights a week. He spent the mornings training and getting better with Robb, and he soon noticed that he was growing stronger and the smile of Robb was a prize good enough to make him wake up every morning.

It was obvious, he had started developing feelings for the other man, sooner than he realised. The nights were spent with people different from Robb; commoners, debauched men and women, actors, musicians, too much wine, sometimes strange substances were added to the party. He barely remembered their names unless Theon had brought them home more than once.

And then he saw Robb, always in the morning, he rised with Helios and Apollo, and they said goodbye when the godess Luna rised in the sky. Could Robb not trespass that door? The door where the dishonorable lies? He decided to test the waters.

"And then I appear dressed as Apollo, only with a golden wreath on my head and white powder all over my body. I screamed 'I'm the God of purity and healing. Whoever touches my body will be fine! And this guy dressed as Dionysus comes, kneels in front of me and..."

Robb put his glass down and just nodded, biting his lip and looking at the wall in front of them. Theon rested his head on his hand and looked at Robb. "Would you like me to continue or do we go back to the training pit?"

Robb didn't answer.

The sardinian put his hand on Robb's naked freckled shoulder and squeezed it. "Is something the matter, brother?" And then he changed his worried tone for a sarcastic one. "Too much wild for you?"

"By Jove, Theon, no. I'm not a vestal vergil, I don't like that you think that of me."

"Ehem, why do you look bothered by my stories? You never tell one anyway."

Robb turned his face to Theon and looking down, he sighed. "I'll tell you later, okay? I think I don't want to do more shooting today, do you want to go to the baths?"

* * *

They had _only_ known each other for a month and a half, maybe more, and they had never gone to the baths together. Asha said it was the ultimate bonding step that he would take next to Robb. "You will become sworn brothers... Or whatever you wish to be. I've never seen you go after somebody for so long."

"He is just... " Sweet careful, honest, playful, a teaser at the level of Theon, hot-headed, warm, handsome. "You won't tell anyone, specially father."

Asha walked up to the bank where Theon sat and hugged him, giving him a kiss on the shoulder. "You know how I am. You are the only reason father lets me out. Not that he cares about what I do, he allowed it all back home, but he cares about what other say. He wants to be consul after Ned Stark and Robert Baratheon. So yes, you'll secret will be safe with me. I just advise you to see if Robb feels the same and if he is not a lost cause. In my eyes, he looks like a guy who dreams of reaching the end of the cursus honorum in suo anno and have a family and go to Campania on the weekends. And guys like you aren't included in those plans."

Theon wondered if settling dowm and having a villa in Campania would be such a bad idea if it was with Robb.

"If you are thinking of that kind of life, I think I've lost my wild debauched brother, who now wants to become the domina of house Stark."

"Shut up!" He threw grass at her.

* * *

They stored their clothes on a shelf, making sure that the capsarius would look after them, and proceeded into the first room, the Tepidarium. There they were walking naked and vulnerable. Both were used to being half naked for they trained like that, but seeing each other dicks was another thing, at least in Theon's opinion. He made sure not to stare, but thanks Priapus for the blessings he had given to this man.

The Tepidarium was full, as expected. Robb suggested to sit in the water for a bit and then go to the caldaria or the frigidarium, as he preferred. Lots of images passed through Theon's mind: a sweaty naked Robb laying down on the caldarium's floor, or a cold Robb putting his hands and strong arms around... "Theon?"

"Mm, yes, let's stay here for five minutes and then go to the frigidarium."

They entered the water and while Robb looked down at this toes, Theon looked around. He had seem a lot of those people in the forum. Senators mostly. He saw Stannis Baratheon, another candidate for the consulate, a military man. And on the opposite seat, Roose Bolton and a younger man, probably his son, who was walking towards them applauding.

Robb lifted up his eyes to meet the young man's. "Bolton."

"Sssstark."

"Why are you applauding?" asked Theon irritated.

"Oh, don't you know, you half punic barbarian? Here we clap when he see a beautiful member, just like the one Robb has between his legs."

Theon stood up and faced Bolton, his hands turned into fists. Robb touched Theon's hand and shook his head. "Nevermind Ramsay, Theon. He's not worth it."

"Oh, you are on a first-name basis, I see. Then are you going to _nail_ this savage with your _spear_ , Robb?"

Theon threw a punch but Ramsay ducked and Roose Bolton appeared between them. "Ramsay, for fuck's sake, stop bothering people."

"Father, these fellatores are polluting the water. Make sure to kill them when you become consul."

Roose sighed, as if he was accostumed to dealing with his son's innapropiate behavious. Theon followed Ramsay with his eyes and saw him leave the room, but Robb was shaking Roose's hand. "Take care of the companies you frequent, young Stark."

"I already do, sir. I'm pretty contempt."

Roose left and Theon and Robb walked to the frigidarium, which was an empty room with a pool full of cold water. Robb jumped, splashing Theon. Theon followed inside.

"Theon, look, you have something on your hair?"

"What?"

Robb splashed Theon even more and they sloshed for a while, the laugh of them both making echo in the room. Soon, Robb was just floating on the water with a smile on his face. Theon sat by the side of the pool because he was cold and got goosebumps.

"Theon?"

"Mm?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure, brother."

Robb inhaled. It felt like he was going to confess something, by the gravity of his looks. "These last months have been great with you. I have friends, but I prefer to call them friends of the family. I love my family, I do and I want to do everything possible to bring them honour and happiness..."

"I think I know where this is going, Robb," added Theon in a stoic tone. "Be blunt, you don't want us to be friends anymore, I understand, I..."

Robb widened his eyes and swam towards Theon, putting his hands on the tanned knees of the other man. "No. Far for that. Here, give me your hand."

Theon gulped "And my heart too."

Robb breathed in and pushed Theon down to the water. He placed both of his palms on Theon's cheeks, where his beard was growing black. Theon closed his eyes and put his hands on Robb's cold shoulders. He couldn't hold it anymore, unlike Robb, and he pushed the kiss. It didn't start chaste, Theon took all he could get, that is what he had learnt. Robb to his surprise, kissed back and was following extraordinarily. He had his eyebrows furrowed, like he was going to cry, and slowly slid one of his hands into Theon's hair and pushed Theon closer. The latter heard him moan and pulled back, but pressed their foreheads together. "Sorry, are you sure..."

Robb whispered hoarsely: "Kiss me. But not here, let's get out."

They got dressed in a rush, not even stopping for a quick massage from a slave. Any other day, Theon would have wanted to be rubbed with oil more than anything, but not today. He followed Robb, both dressed in a plain tunic, dissapearing in the streets with masses. They didn't talk, not at least for half an hour, and Theon could tell they were in the Suburra. They stopped in front of a building, old, and indistinguishable from the others. Robb dissapeared from a minute inside the building but told him to follow him inside. They went up the stairs, and Theon could see an older man with fiery red head and scars in his body smiling warmly as he watched them go upstairs.

"Who's that?"

But Robb just closed the door of a small room behind them and stayed there, leaning on the door and looking pensive. "Whose is this room?"

"Mine."

The room was small, painted in red, with a bed that looked new, a desk with many drawers, and a small hearth.

"I have one like this too, in Calares, but I hide in old ruins in the middle of the forest. Not as comfortable but at least is nowhere near my house."

"The Palatine is far from here."

"Nonetheless, your father could ask a slave to follow you."

"I am the master of my life and my father accepted that years ago."

Theon smiled at Robb's sudden agressivity. "Yeah? You don't do much with said freedom."

"Yes I do, Theon. I don't go to parties with actors, musicians and people wearing wigs, that's true, but I don't think myself above it, maybe some day I will. I do what I want with my freedom. I have this room, I go out whenever I like, I meet with philosophers in the forum, I attend symposiums, I bring people here. I brought you here, Theon Greyjoy, because I have feelings for you. I know you do too, even though the length of them I don't know. I have seen it in you but I don't know when you wanted us to be together or maybe I was imagining the whole thing. But to me... You are better than any other person I've brought here before. You are blunt, brave, you've been through hell if what you've told me is true, and yet your have a good heart, and I really would like to be loved by you, if you don't think I'm an insufferable bore and you don't mind being with another man, because I don't. Please, let me know."

Robb's chest was moving up and down when he finished talking, staring with sad eyes at Theon. Theon looked down, his arms next to his body. What to say? That he not only had been lusting after him since the first time they met, but that he imagined the most domestic and ridiculous situations with both of them as protagonist? And lovers? That he couldn't care less about what Rome thought of two men together?

He looked up. "Robb, when you leave for Illyria or wherever they send you. I'll follow, and I'll die by your side if needed. I'm fucking sorry I didn't say anything, but at least one of us is the intelligent one and acted on it."

Robb beamed. "I'm glad." He pushed Theon down the bed and gave him a small kiss and pulled away for an instant. He run his thumb over Theon's lips. "You want to be on me or under me?"

"Let's exchange places, you big wolf." Theon sat on top of Robb and started kissing down the neck. Robb took off his tunic and Theon's, and caressed Theon's chest with his fingertips, moved them to the back and drew circles. Then Theon went down and Robb blushed. "Are you sure you want to..."

"Today I'll suck and you'll fuck me, dear Stark. Another day we'll see."

Robb covered his face with his hands when Theon started pleasuring him with his tongue, and what a tongue, and filling his mouth. Theon let go of it and panted but went at it again with hunger in his voice. Robb was very vocal about everything but neither of them was embarrased.

"Theon..."

The older man ignored the needy sound of Robb's voice until he choked, and then let go.

"Theon, let me go inside you, please?"

Robb took a jar with oil out of a drawer and gestured Theon to come closer, to sit on him. "Let me do it for you." Robb put his legs between Theon's and moved his fingers with oil in the direction of Theon's butt. "I'm going to widen you, please, let me know if it hurts and..."

"Come on, beautiful. Forget about words."

Robb proved an expert and soon he was inside of Theon, the latter sitting on his lap and going up and down, slowly at first, for Robb requested it, but it all became faster, wilder, bit by bit and both Theon and Robb moaned into each other's mouths. Robb’s hands slid into his hair again, threading through his curls and twisting them around his fingers, and that was really something Theon could get used to. He slipped up his warm stomach and felt the soft skin beneath his palms.

They exchanged places again, this time letting Robb be on top. Theon moved his elbows out from behind him, lying back and reaching up to draw Robb down on top of him.

As Robb brought his hips down to rest against his, Theon lifted his dangling leg up onto the bed, resting his foot flat against the blankets for a moment, before reconsidering and hooking his knee across the back of Robb’s thigh, drawing him even closer. Robb groaned as their bodies pressed together, leaning his head down to rest his forehead against Theon’s, taking a breath with his eyes closed before he drew him into another searing kiss. It was overwhelming, the heat and the weight of Robb on top of him; the feeling of his mouth, his tongue, licking and sucking. Robb wrapped his hand around the back of Theon’s knee, lifting his leg up to place a lingering kiss on his kneecap, before settling himself in between Theon’s legs. He was tight as a vise around Robb's cock, and Robb knew he wasn't going to last much longer himself. He kept driving into Theon in short, hard strokes that must have punched right against the good spot inside, from the way the pitch of Theon's voice changed. "Good, you're fucking good at this Stark. If only I had known earlier..."

Robb chuckled but gasped for air with his eyes close when he came. Theon, equally, spilled on top of the bed and collapsed on top of Robb. "Jupiter Maximus couldn't have done it better, Stark."

"Thank you."

They both were panting and sweat soaked laying down on the sheets. Theon felt stupid, thinking that Robb was oblivious of his feelings but it was the opposite. He smiled brigthly at Robb, who was asleep, looking like a satisfied cherub.

Months passed blisfully for Theon and Robb. Theon passed more time at the Stark's house than at his, and the Starks soon learned that he wasn't like his father. He got to know better Robb's brothers and sisters, and the one he loved the most was Rickon, whom he often held in his arms and walked around the garden with, while chatting with Robb. They kept their training routine in the morning, but sometimes Robb had to go to the Senate because "he had to learn" and depending on his mood, Theon would sit with him in that building full of old men or not. He didn't pay attention as much as he joked in Robb's ear or pointed out the faults in the speech of whoever was talking. Robb blushed and repressed his laughter. And in the night, they dinned with their families, or moved to Robb's private room in the Suburra, to read – although Robb did the reading and Theon listened – or to be intimate. He learnt that Robb's landlord was an ex soldier named Griff.

Theon got summoned to the Stark house one morning by Ned Stark himself. _He has discovered us, I'm sure. He is not killing us because it would scandalize Rome but he will send us away, apart from each other. Fuck!_

Theon was right, but not so much. Ned Stark, wearing his consular toga, told both young men to sit and gave them two documents which they unrolled. He was a military tribune and was to head to Gallia Belgica in three days. He looked at Robb, whose eyes kept going through the lines of the message. "Then?"

"I'm headed to Gallia Belgica in three days," he mumbled with a dissapointed look and a frown.

"I'm sure you two will be alright. Those gauls are the strongest of their entire race, but I trust you. Don't put yourself in danger, okay Theon?" spoke Ned Stark.

Robb looked at his father and then at Theon. "We are starting our..."

"...military career together, yes. Start preparations, I'll be in my desk. The lawyer Petyr Baelish is waiting for me."

Ned Stark left. Robb brought his hands to his temples, with the paper still in his hands. "Do you think he knows it?" asked Theon.

"Maybe. I wouldn't be surprised, we are not very subtle."

Theon caressed the arm of his lover. "Let's find Rickon and tell him the news. We should celebrate and then say goodbye."

* * *

The fire crackled and warmed their hands in the cold autumn of Gallia Belgica. As military tribunes, they had a privilege of having a tent for themselves, even if it was small. The sat outside, sharing a blanket over their shoulders and a cup with hot soup that Robb had learnt to prepare. They had seen a tribe of Ambiani around the camp and caught a spy, currently being interrogated by Barristan, the legatus of the camp. A battle was coming.

"Let's go inside. I've got to finish an inform."

"Do you want me to prepare for bed, _tribunus_?" he teased resting his chin on his hand.

"Make yourself comfortable, but don't take the armour off until I finish. I want to undo your belts and knots."

"If you are capable."

Robb bent down and kissed Theon on the crown of his head. Theon kissed his hand. He could hear the roaring sea, and a wolf howling in the distance.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
